Heylin Takeover
by Corencio
Summary: Drakken is possessed by an evil Heylin spirit with a plan to conquer the earth! Only Kim, Ron, and the Shaolin warriors can stop him. FINISHED! Looking for reviews to see what I can do better in the next fic!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Rumble in the Jungle

"Shego… do you see that?"

"Hum what?" Shego was paying more attention to driving the hover car.

"A strange black orb on the ground… perhaps it's something interesting."

"Oh, hey, look at that!" Shego looked down through the jungle trees at the thing Drakken was pointing to. "I'll grab it with the tractor beam." Shego pushed a button on the dashboard, and a tractor beam underneath the hover car brought the strange orb into Drakken's hands.

"I wonder what it is? Maybe it's some sort of capture device that can be thrown at one's enemy…" Drakken rotated the orb in his hands but found nothing special. "Or maybe it's nothing."

"Hey, that's mine!" said a whiny voice from underneath them. Some guy with two helicopter blades attached to his backpack flew in front of the hover car. He had spiky red hair and goggles with swirls in them strapped to his forehead, as well as a black jacket that made him look evil.

"Gah! Who are you, and what is this?" Drakken asked. He pointed to the orb.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, and THAT is the Orb of Concealment, something that I WANT! Jackbots, attack!" An army of robots rose up behind Jack, seemingly from nowhere, and fired lasers at the hover car. Shego dodged most of the lasers and fought back by blasting the bots out of the sky with her green energy. Jack stared at her in amazement. "Wha…? You can't do that! That's not fair!" Jack started crying right there.

"Sheesh, who is this kid, and why is he such a baby?" Shego asked herself.

"I am NOT a baby!" Jack shouted. He tried to fly away, but Shego blasted the blades on his helipack, and he fell to the ground. At that moment, a giant green dragon appeared in the distance. Drakken screamed at the sight of it and hid in the back of the hover car.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho on a date. Ron and Rufus were stuffing their faces when the Kimmunicator started beeping. Kim pulled the device out of her pocket.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Two problems, Kim. The first one is that Nakasumi-san thinks he needs protection, and the other is that a dragon has been sighted near Drakken's lair." As Wade said this, he worked frantically at his computer. A second later, a GPS image of the dragon and Drakken's hover car appeared on the Kimmunicator.

At the word "dragon", Ron choked on his naco and looked up at Kim. "Did he just say DRAGON! As in, the huge fire-breathing monsters?" Kim answered him by showing him the screen. Ron almost fainted. Then he sat back up and pointed to four people who were riding on the back of the dragon. "Who are they?"

"Wade?" Kim asked.

Wade typed rapidly. "Apparently, they're monks from a Shaolin temple somewhere in China. I've got their names: Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko. There are a few news reports about them, like the time they were blasted out of Old Faithful…"

"Those guys are insane!" Ron shouted.

"Come on, Ron. Wade, I think the dragon thing is more urgent. Do we have transportation?"

"I'm on the line with Nakasumi-san right now. He'll be there as soon as he can," Wade answered.

"Thanks Wade." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and pocketed it. "Don't worry about the dragon, Ron. If these monks are good guys, then I bet we can trust their dragon. Now, let's go get ready."

Dojo flew up next to the hover car and got close enough for Omi to talk. "Excuse me, blue-faced one, but I believe that sphere belongs to us."

"Yeah… well… deal with it!" Drakken shouted. "Shego, drive!" The hover car zoomed closer to Drakken's lair.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Raimundo said. "Just the way I like it. Ruby of Rhamses!" He held up a small ruby which shot a beam of energy at the hover car, pulling it back toward them.

"How is he doing that?" Drakken shouted.

"Don't know, don't care," Shego said. She turned around and fired an energy blast at Rai. He jumped onto Dojo's tail and avoided the blast, causing the hover car to move sideways. "Whoah!" Shego just barely managed to stay inside the car.

Deep in the jungle, Jack turned around. "This looks like my chance! The monks are keeping that guy busy! All I have to do is use the Shroud of Shadows to get past them, and I'll have the Orb of Concealment! I rule! Shroud of Shadows!" Jack wrapped the black cloak around him and flew back toward the hover car. "Good thing I've always got spare parts for my helipack… Who says I'm not a genius?"

A few miles off, Kim was being transported in Mr. Nakasumi's private jet. "So, Nakasumi-san. You think somebody is watching you?"

"Yes. I've had the strangest feeling for a while now," Nakasumi-san answered. "It's rather ominous. It's as if somebody is watching my every move."

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Ron suggested.

"Ron! Remember the last time Nakasumi-san thought he was in trouble? It led to Drakken almost conquering the world!" Kim shouted.

"Wow, sorry, Kim. Didn't think it'd be that big of a deal." Ron was surprised that Kim had gone off like that.

"Sorry, Ron, but that whole Little Diablo thing kinda freaked me out. I don't want Drakken to do something like that again." Ron was silent after that comment.

"We have reached the destination, Possible-san," Ms. Kyoko said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said. She and Ron activated their jetpacks and jumped out of the plane.

What they saw outside was a crazy battle between the Shaolin warriors and Shego. All of them were jumping around from treetops, to the hover car, to the back of the dragon.

"AAAAAAAH! Dragon!" Ron screamed. He covered his eyes and his jetpack went out of control.

"Kim Possible! What is she doing here?" Drakken shouted. Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko looked up at Kim and Ron, wondering who these people were.

By this time, Jack Spicer had snuck up behind Drakken. He would have gotten the Orb of Concealment if his helipack hadn't given him away. "Who's there?" Drakken shouted as he turned around. The Shroud of Shadows fell off, allowing everybody to see Jack.

"Um… hi, everybody!" he shouted. He was greeted by utter silence. "Um… I'll just be going now…" He grabbed the Shroud of Shadows and flew toward Drakken's lair.

"Him again? Where does he think he's going?" Drakken asked himself. "Shego, follow him!"

"I'd love to, but those guys still have a hold of the car!" Shego said.

"Wait a minute… I've got an idea!" Drakken exclaimed. He picked up the sphere and shouted, "Orb of Concealment!"

"How did he figure out how to use it?" Kimiko asked her friends. A cloud of darkness enveloped the entire group, allowing Drakken and Shego to escape to the lair. When the light returned, Kim, Ron, and the monks were all by themselves. Kim caught Ron and landed on the back of Dojo.

"What just happened?" Kim asked. She looked around at everybody.

"Um… do we know you?" Rai asked.

"I know who she is! You're Kim Possible, aren't you?" Kimiko asked. "I've been to your website! You're awesome!"

"Thanks," said Kim. It was always interesting to meet fans. "So… if you guys could explain what just happened?"

"I'll tell you what just happened! That blue person stole a Shen Gong Wu from us! He probably doesn't even know what Shen Gong Wu are!" Omi exclaimed. "Oooh, as if Jack Spicer and Chase Young weren't bad enough."

"Wait a sec… what _are_ Shen Gong Wu?" Kim asked.

"I reckon Master Fung'd be able to explain things," Clay said in his Texas drawl. At this time, Ron woke up and found himself on Dojo's back.

"DRAGON!" he shouted. He fainted again.

"What's his problem?" Dojo asked as they flew to the Shaolin temple.


	2. Darkness Unleashed

Chapter 2: Darkness Unleashed

"So… how _did_ you know how to use that thing?" Shego asked once they were back in the lair.

"Simple, Shego! That one flying kid told us the name of this thing. Then, when you were fighting those monks, I noticed that they shouted out the names of the items they were using! It was quite obvious, actually." Drakken was quite pleased with himself for figuring out how the Shen Gong Wu worked.

"That's great, but what should we do with it?" Shego asked.

"I've got an idea," said a familiar voice from one corner of the room. Jack Spicer pulled off the Shroud of Shadows and walked toward Drakken. "You'll have to trust me in order for it to work, though."

"Oh sure, I'll trust you… especially after you almost blew us up with your stupid robots!" Drakken shouted. At this, Shego's hands lit up. Jack waved his hands in front of him and backed away.

"No, no, please! Not the glowy hands! Come on, guys, I'm here to help you!" Jack started whimpering.

"Yeah, sure," Shego said. "What could you possibly do for us? As far as I can see, you're just a scared little boy."

"I've got knowledge that you guys want," Jack said. "It involves the Orb of Concealment and my Shroud of Shadows, but I need both Shen Gong Wu in order for it to work!"

"Why don't you give me your Shen Gong Wu?" Drakken asked.

"Because I like the Shroud of Shadows! You give me the Orb of Concealment!"

"No, you give me the Shroud of Shadows!"

"No, you give me the Orb of Concealment!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, in the Shaolin temple, Master Fung had explained the Shen Gong Wu and the struggle with Jack Spicer to Kim and Ron.

"I see. This is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with us?" Ron asked Master Fung. They were all sitting around on the floor near the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"You obviously know the blue-faced one. That means that you can help us defeat him," Master Fung answered.

"Trust me… you guys don't need help. Drakken is easy," Kim said.

"That may be true, but you have information that we do not. For example, how to get into his lair. And besides, we don't want him to have the Orb of Concealment. It is a powerful Shen Gong Wu that could be devastating in the wrong hands. If Drakken teams up with Jack Spicer, and they combine the Shroud of Shadows with the Orb, then they could unleash an evil spirit from more than 1,500 years ago."

"Wait a minute… that's around the time when Grandmaster Dashi defeated Wuya!" Raimundo said.

"Exactly, Raimundo. Dashi defeated many evil creatures in his time, including the evil spirit known as Diego," Master Fung said. "Once defeated, Dashi transformed Diego's spirit into the two Shen Gong Wu, the Shroud of Shadows and the Orb of Concealment. If they recombine, they will unleash Diego upon the world again."

"In that case, let's go kick some Drakken butt!" Ron shouted. He paused for a second, and then said tentatively, "Do we have to ride the dragon again?"

Omi sighed. "If it makes you feel better, we can take the Silver Manta Ray instead."

Dojo crawled into the room. "Guys, we've got a new Shen Gong Wu!" He laid out the Shen Gong Wu scroll. "It's called the Jow-Gem. It has the ability to create new Shen Gong Wu by fusing existing Wu together!"

"Oh no! That will allow Jack to completely fuse Diego's spirit together!" Omi exclaimed.

"Let's go," Kim said.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim, Ron, and the Shaolin warriors had made it to Tokyo, where they were supposed to find the Jow-Gem. Little did they know that another criminal was at work in the city, and he had plans for the Shaolin warriors.

"Don't worry, Mr. Nakasumi. Your company is in safe hands with me," Pandabubba said. Mr. Nakasumi and Ms. Kyoko were tied up in front of Pandabubba. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the rest of the world! You see, Mr. Nakasumi, I plan to use your company to create a weapon that not even the Shaolin warriors will be able to stop!" Pandabubba broke out in a fit of evil laughter.

Drakken, Shego, and Jack Spicer arrived at a jewelry shop in downtown Tokyo. A blue gem sparkled in the window. "That's it," Jack said. "The Jow-Gem is almost ours!"

"Oh, get on with it already," Shego said. She got tired of waiting and shattered the glass so that Drakken could get inside and grab the gem. Alarms were sounding all over the place, but the Jackbots held off anybody that tried to interfere.

Kim and the others arrived just in time to see Drakken holding the gem over his head. "Jow-Gem!" he shouted. "Shroud of Shadows! Orb of Concealment!" The Jow-Gem shot a beam of blue energy at both of the other Shen Gong Wu, drawing them toward Drakken. The Wu transformed into energy and were sucked into the Jow-Gem, causing it to turn black. "What's happening?" Drakken asked.

"The spirit is being released!" Jack shouted. The Jow-Gem shattered, and dark energy surrounded Drakken. At this exact moment, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered it.

"Uh, kinda busy, Wade," she said. She showed him what was happening to Drakken.

"Whoah, that looks serious," Wade said. "But we've got another problem, too! Somebody has kidnapped Mr. Nakasumi and is holding him hostage in his own building!"

"Oh, give me a break. How can I deal with two problems at once?" Kim shouted.

"I'll see what I can do about Nakasumi. You need to deal with Drakken right now," Wade said. Before he could explain anything more, he disconnected. By this time, the dark energy had made Drakken's skin turn gray. His eyes glowed red with the spirit of an evil sorcerer.

"I thought Drakken was ugly before," Ron commented.

"Finally, I'm free!" Drakken shouted, although his voice was much more sinister now. "Dashi thought he could stop me by separating my spirit, but he was wrong!"

"Diego has been unleashed!" Omi shouted. "We have to stop him! Tornado Strike, water!" Omi jumped at Drakken, but an invisible force field caused him to fall on his back.

"You'll have to do better than that," Diego said menacingly. "It took Dashi all he had to defeat me, and he was one-hundred times the warrior you are." With that, Diego aimed a lightning blast at Omi. Just as it seemed that Omi was done for, a lasso caught him around his waist and pulled him out of the way. The lightning blast charred the area around where it struck.

"You okay there, little partner?" Clay asked. He quickly untied the lasso.

"Thank you, my friend. Now, let us show Diego how we take care of our dealings!"

"I think you mean business, but whatever," Raimundo said.

"Anything I can do?" Kim asked the warriors. Shego took the opportunity to jump at Kim.

"Are you forgetting about me, princess?" Shego asked as she began a relentless attack. It took all Kim had to keep her away.

"I wish I could," Kim responded.

"Right… I'll just be back here…" Ron said. He started to sneak away, but Jack Spicer jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so, blondie! Monkey Staff!" As he shouted the name, Jack Spicer transformed into a half-monkey, half-human.

"AAAAAAAH! That is sick and wrong!" Ron screamed. He ran in the other direction with Jack following on his knuckles. "Rufus, help me out!" The naked mole rat peeked out of Ron's pocket and yawned. Seeing the monkey creature chasing Ron, he jumped at Jack and tried to get the Monkey Staff away from him. Jack screeched and attempted to throw the mole rat off of him. "Go Rufus!" Ron shouted.

Back in the building of Nakasumi Toys, Pandabubba was almost finished with the construction of his super weapon. He had hooked up a satellite dish on top of the building that, when activated, would pull any target into his deadly video game. And his target was only a few miles away: the Shaolin monks.

"None of you have the power to defeat me!" Diego shouted. "Soon, the world shall be mine!"

"He sounds a lot like the normal Drakken," Shego thought to herself as she fought with Kim. Black lightning crossed the sky and struck very close to the warriors.

Pandabubba realized that something strange was happening very close. He looked outside and saw the thunderstorm that had been caused by Diego. "Activate the device now," he said to one of his henchmen. "I can't afford to take any chances."

The satellite dish on top of the building turned toward the direction of the storm. It began beeping, and a few seconds later it released a bolt of energy in the direction it was pointing.

The Shaolin warriors kept throwing their best attacks at Diego, to no avail. The Shen Gong Wu had no effect on him, he was always able to block their attacks, and his lightning strikes were getting closer and closer to their targets. Just as he was about to finish them all off with a huge bolt, the energy from the dish appeared over them. It appeared as a blue spark in the sky.

"What's that, some sort of star?" Raimundo asked. The huge lightning bolt hit the small spark, causing it to explode and cover the entire area. When the light had cleared, everybody was gone.


	3. Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter 3: Xiaolin Showdown

When Kim woke up, she found herself in what appeared to be outer space. The only thing supporting her was a grid of white lines that acted as a floor. She could see right through it to the stars and planets below her, making it feel like there was nothing underneath her at all. She looked around and saw the monks, Ron, Rufus, Jack, Shego, Drakken, and a shadowy figure that she couldn't make out. The figure was the only other creature that was awake.

"Who are you?" Kim asked the shadowy person.

"I am the evil sorcerer Diego! Somehow, that energy blast separated me from my host. Without him, I am nothing but a spirit!"

"Well, that's good. At least you won't be trying to kill us anymore," Kim said.

"No, but I'll be thinking about it," the spirit threatened. At that moment, everybody else started to wake up.

"Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" Drakken asked. He looked around at the landscape. "Um… did that gem do all of this?"

A mysterious voice came at them from all directions. "No… I did!" Pandabubba's form loomed over them.

"Dude! It's a giant panda!" Ron shouted.

"Pandabubba? What are you doing here?" Jack Spicer shouted.

"This is my game world! I created it to capture the Shaolin warriors, but it looks like I picked up a few extra guests. No matter… you will all be put to the test."

"Test? Aw man! I hate tests!" Ron complained.

"Too bad. Let the games begin!" Pandabubba shouted. He clapped his hands, and suddenly they were all inside a coliseum. Kim, Ron, Jack, the monks, and Diego were in the seats, while Drakken and Shego were down on the field.

"What's going on?" Drakken asked. He looked around to try and get a picture of what was happening.

"This game is programmed to make the participants fight each other in one-on-one battles. You two are the first competitors," Pandabubba explained from his perch near the top of the coliseum.

Shego smiled an evil smile. "Uh-oh," Drakken muttered. The next few minutes were full of Drakken's screams as he was chased around the coliseum. After a while, Shego finally managed to hit him with an energy blast, causing him to disappear.

"So… what happened to him?" Kim asked.

"He was thrown into a virtual trash bin. Once the entire tournament is over, the trash bin will be emptied, and my problems will be gone forever!" Pandabubba shouted triumphantly.

Everyone was silent with horrified looks on their faces. Ron was the first to break the silence. "Does this game have a name?"

"Ron!" Kim shouted.

"Why yes, it does. I call it 'Xiaolin Showdown.' Sound familiar, Omi?" Pandabubba smiled. Omi gasped.

"You have desecrated the sacred art of the showdown!" Omi shouted. "Oh, you shall pay for this, Pandabubba!"

Pandabubba merely sat back on his couch and laughed. "I'd like to see you make me," he taunted.

The next battle was between Jack and Diego's spirit. Jack stared at the shadow for a while. "How am I supposed to fight this? It's not even solid!" He tried to punch the shadow, but his hand just went through it. The shadow seemed to scowl at him.

"You shouldn't have done that," it said. It then flew around in circles, creating an illusion all around Jack.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jack wondered. At that moment, he saw a rhino charging toward him in the distance. He screamed and ran away, hitting the wall and falling unconscious. He disappeared into the virtual trash bin. Diego chuckled and flew back up into the stands.

"This has to stop before everybody is gone," Kim said to Ron.

"Okay, so we agree on that. But what exactly can we do?" Ron asked.

"Here's one idea," Kim said. She turned toward Pandabubba and fired her hairdryer at him. The grappling hook bounced off of an invisible force field.

"Kim, Kim… in this game, I can't be attacked directly," Pandabubba said. "Perhaps you want to be next in the ring?" Pandabubba pointed at her, and she appeared in the center of the coliseum with Ron.

"Whoah! I can't fight Ron!" she shouted. "He's my friend!" She paused for a moment to think. "And it'd be way too easy to beat him."

"Hey! Kiiiiiim! Are you forgetting about the Monkey Kung Fu?" Ron started jumping around.

"Monkey Kung Fu? That sounds interesting…" Pandabubba mused. "This game is _programmed_ to make you fight, whether you want to or not!" Suddenly, Ron started to mutate. Brown fur sprouted all over his body, and his hair became wild, just like a monkey. He grew monkey fangs and a tail, and his feet became extra hands. His eyes became red and he started screeching like a monkey.

"No! It's impossible!" Kim shouted. Ron jumped at Kim, ready to strike with his fangs. Kim ran around the coliseum, trying to avoid combat.

"Well, this looks like fun! Kimmie's gonna be defeated by her own goofy sidekick!" Shego observed. The monks all gave her nasty stares. "…What?" Shego smiled innocently.

Kim could only run from her mutated friend. She didn't want him to end up like Jack and Drakken… just a pile of data that had no use. She had to figure out some way to save everybody…

And then it hit her. Wade! He was still on the outside! She pulled out the Kimmunicator and tried to contact him, but the signal wasn't strong enough.

"You don't seem to understand the rules of the showdown, do you, Kim?" Pandabubba asked. "There's no way out! You can't contact the outside world, and everything in here is controlled by ME!"

Kim kept trying to reach Wade, but the Kimmunicator was completely useless. In a desperate attempt, she threw the Kimmunicator at Ron to get him to slow down. It bounces off of his head and landed behind him without any effect. Now Kim was just plain scared. So this was how it ended… after surviving every super-villain, every criminal, and every situation, Kim Possible would be defeated by her mutated friend in a whacked video game.

At least she wouldn't have to deal with Drakken ever again.

(To be continued! I can't let the readers think that this is the end of Kim.)


	4. Load Game

Chapter 4: Load Game

Fortunately, Wade was already on his way. He was zooming through Nakasumi Toys with the Wade-Bot version 3.0. This version not only had a cloaking device, but it was equipped with lasers that would knock out anybody they came in contact with. Finally, he crashed through a door and saw Mr. Nakasumi and Ms. Kyoko tied up to two chairs. He ripped off the tape over their mouths.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked through the monitor.

"Yes, we're fine. It's your friends you should be worrying about." Mr. Nakasumi pointed to the other end of the room, where a screen showed an image of Kim trying to escape from some sort of monkey-creature. Next to the screen was a short man that resembled a panda. He was sitting in some sort of virtual-reality chair, wearing an immersion cap like the ones that had sucked Ron and Zita into Everlot.

"Ah man! I've gotta find some way to help them!" The Wade-Bot moved over to the chair and looked for something it could plug into.

Meanwhile, Kim was running out of energy. There was no way she could hurt Ron, even if he was a mutated freak.

"This is hard to watch," Raimundo said to his friends.

"For you guys, maybe," Shego said.

"I say we get out there and help her!" Omi declared.

"That sounds like a mighty good idea, partner!" Clay agreed. He and Omi tried to get into the fight, but something was stopping them.

"You people don't seem to get it! You can't interfere with destiny!" Pandabubba shouted.

"Let us see about that. Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi shouted. He and Clay jumped through the portal and landed in front of Ron.

"Looks like this has become a free-for-all," Kimiko said as she followed them through the portal.

"Ya got that right!" Rai shouted as he joined the battle.

Shego shrugged. "Works for me." She jumped through the portal with Diego's spirit behind her.

"No! You can't do that!" Pandabubba cried. He began to worry that his plan was falling apart.

"We just did," Omi said. "Tornado Strike, water!" Omi created a barrier in front of Ron. Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo used their special attacks to surround Ron on the other three sides.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said. She had almost recovered when Shego jumped at her. "Shego! What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she dodged punch after punch.

"Trying to get rid of you!" Shego answered.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" Omi said. "Golden Tiger C—"

"NO!" Pandabubba shouted. He pointed at the claws, and they disappeared! "That's it… I'll have to take care of you myself!"

"This is not good," Omi muttered.

Back in reality, Wade couldn't find any way of connecting to the virtual world. "Do you guys have any ideas?" he asked Mr. Nakasumi and Ms. Kyoko.

"I believe Pandabubba mentioned something about a satellite dish on top of the building," Ms. Kyoko answered.

"That'll work!" An antenna popped out of the Wade-Bot, and Wade typed rapidly to see if he could hack into Pandabubba's system.

Inside the computer, Jack and Drakken were contemplating a way out of the trash bin, which turned out to be a metal room with no exits.

"We're doomed! There's no way out of here!" Drakken shouted.

"I want my mommy!" Jack shouted. Both of them started crying, and Drakken threw his arms around Jack. Fortunately, this was what gave Drakken an idea.

"What's that thing on your back?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just my helipack. Not like it can get us out of here!" Jack broke out in another fit of crying.

"Actually, it might be just what we need to get out of here!" Drakken exclaimed. He stepped back and looked at Jack. "You wouldn't happen to have a computer chip on you?"

Jack sniffed and stopped crying. "Not that I know of… wait a minute! My watch!" Jack looked at his watch, which was what he used to control his machines. "It communicates messages to the Jack-bots! I completely forgot about it!"

"That's perfect! Now, take off your watch and put your helipack on the ground." Jack followed Drakken's instructions, and Drakken pulled some tools out of his coat pocket. "See, wearing a lab coat all the time comes in handy!"

Shego jumped away as Kim started to fight back. Shego prepared to defend herself when a bubble surrounded her and she disappeared! Confused, Kim looked up and saw that Pandabubba had aimed some sort of device at the place where Shego had been.

"Guys! Look out!" Kim shouted as she jumped out of the way of the device.

"You can't escape me! My power is infinite here!" Pandabubba proclaimed.

At that moment, the Kimmunicator started to spark from across the field. It emitted a sudden flash of light that covered the entire arena, and when the light faded Wade was standing next to the Kimmunicator! He looked somewhat confused, but when he saw Kim he realized what had happened. He gave her the thumbs-up signal and picked up the Kimmunicator.

"What? Who are you?" Pandabubba questioned.

"Wade Load, child prodigy. I'm the guy that cracked your system." Wade aimed the Kimmunicator at the box that held Ron and pushed a button. The elements surrounding Ron faded away, and Ron himself reverted back to normal. He looked around and blinked.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You're alright!"

"'Course I am, KP! What'd you expect?" Ron smiled and hugged Kim back.

"As touching as that is, I still have control here!" Pandabubba shouted. He aimed the device at Kim and Ron and pushed the button, but Wade got in his way and interrupted the beam.

"Wrong! I have control now!" Wade said. He held up the Kimmunicator and pushed a button, sending the beam right back at Pandabubba. A bubble surrounded him.

"No! This is impossible!" Pandabubba cried out. The bubble started shrinking around him.

"Why do they always say that?" Kim wondered.

"Um, guys… what are we gonna do about Diego?" Clay asked. Everybody turned around and saw that the spirit was trying to escape.

"If only he hadn't destroyed the Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi complained.

"I can handle that," Wade responded. He pushed another button, and the claws reappeared on Omi's wrist.

"Ah yes! Thank you! Now, Raimundo, can you head him off?" Omi asked.

"You got it," Rai answered. He used his power of wind to launch himself in front of the spirit. "Sword of the Storm, wind!" he shouted. He blew the spirit towards Omi.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi shouted. Diego's spirit was blown into the portal, which just happened to lead into the bubble around Pandabubba. The bubble closed around both of them, sending them to the recycle bin.

"Yeah! That takes care of all of our problems!" Kimiko said gleefully.

"Jack, Pandabubba, Diego, and even those blue and green people are gone! This calls for celebration!" Omi declared.

"I dunno, guys… don't you feel kinda bad? I mean, those guys are evil, but they don't deserve to be erased forever, right?" Kim asked.

"Hmm…"

Meanwhile, in the recycle bin, Drakken had finished constructing a device out of Jack's helipack.

"So… what is it?" Jack asked.

"This device should get us out of here and teleport us to your house, and at the same time cause the entire system to crash," Drakken replied.

"Alright! That way we get rid of the good guys! But why my house?"

"Because those are the only coordinates that were in the computer."

"Oh. Well, are you gonna start it or what?"

"Don't rush me… I need to program it correctly." Drakken pushed a few buttons on the device. The propeller blades started spinning in different directions, and the machine started emitting a strange energy wave throughout the room. At that moment, Shego, Pandabubba, and Diego's spirit appeared in the room with them.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked. Before anything else could be said, the room shattered, and all of them were brought back into the real world.

Back in the arena, Wade was pushing buttons on the Kimmunicator and trying to access the recycle bin. Before he could crack the code, the world started shaking!

"Whoah! Whaaat's goooing ooooooon?" Ron asked, his voice vibrating along with the ground.

"The system is crashing! We've gotta get out of here!" Wade shouted, straining to keep his voice understandable. The world around them started to crumble, leaving nothing but blackness. Wade entered a code on the Kimmunicator, and the seven of them were teleported back into the Nakasumi Toys building right before the virtual world was completely destroyed.

The villains reappeared in front of Jack's house. Shego and Pandabubba were completely disoriented. Before anyone could say anything, Diego's spirit plunged into Drakken's mind and took control of his body.

"Ah, yes! Now that we're back in the real world, I can take on a physical form," Diego said. "Now my ultimate plan to take over the world will finally come to pass!"

Shego shook herself out of a trance and threw Diego a quizzical look. "I thought your plan was to wreak havoc with your magical thunderstorm thingy?"

"No, of course not. That was only an attempt to destroy our enemy. But now that they aren't here, I can take control of the Shen Gong Wu and rule the world! Bwahahahahaha!" Diego laughed maniacally.

"Nice evil laugh," Jack mused.

"Uh-huh, that's nice, but _how_ is this going to work?" Shego asked. Pandabubba was completely lost. He looked around at everybody there, but nobody was paying attention to him.

"Jack… do the monks still have the Emperor Scorpion?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Perfect. Everybody follow me… we're going to pay a little visit to the Shaolin Temple."

"Wait… what about me?" Pandabubba asked. Jack and Shego ignored the question and followed Diego. Utterly baffled, Pandabubba just stood there as the others walked off. He looked around and saw Drakken's machine on the ground. He picked it up and started messing with it.

"Hmm… I might be able to use this," Pandabubba said to himself. He carried the machine toward Jack's house. Perhaps he could come up with a plot to keep the warriors busy. This time, he thought, the Shaolin warriors wouldn't be able to escape his wrath.


	5. Final Showdown

Chapter 5: The Final Showdown

"So… what exactly is the plan?" Jack asked.

"Use the Emperor Scorpion to control all Shen Gong Wu, thus allowing me to take over the world!" Diego shouted. "Didn't you get that the first time?"

"He's slow," Shego interrupted. Jack gave her a nasty look, and she responded by lighting her hands on fire. Jack looked away immediately and started whistling. Diego just shook his head and led the way to the Shaolin Temple.

Meanwhile, in Nakasumi Toys, the heroes were having a meeting.

"What was that, Wade?" Kim asked. Wade had reappeared on the screen of the Wade Bot, and he began to type frantically.

"Some kind of virus was released into the virtual world right before it crashed," Wade answered. His eyes grew wide. "And apparently, there was a massive data transfer from the recycle bin."

"That means the bad guys must have found a way to escape!" Kimiko said. "Any idea where they went?"

"Tracking the signal now…" Everyone waited anxiously as Wade typed. "Got it! They came out somewhere in China near a large white house."

"I'm bettin' that that's Jack's house!" Clay said. "We gotta stop them before they get to the temple!"

"Uh… I'm lost," Ron said. "Where are we going, exactly?" Suddenly, he realized something was missing. He looked around the room. "Where's Rufus?"

"This is it! The Shaolin temple," Jack exclaimed. "How exactly are we gonna get into the vault?"

"Leave that to me," Diego said in a menacing voice. He led the other two into a place that looked like a meditation chamber. Diego's hand was surrounded by darkness, and he slammed it into the ground. A gigantic hole was blown open, revealing the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Awesome!" Jack shouted. He started to jump in, but Diego caught him.

"Sorry, but I'm going in first." He dropped Jack on the floor and jumped into the vault. After a minute of searching, he let out an evil laugh to top all evil laughs.

"I've got it! Now, it's time for me to control all Shen Gong Wu! Emperor Scorpion!"

Diego attached the Wu to his wrist, and suddenly all the drawers in the vault opened. Shen Gong Wu floated out of the vault and around the ceiling. Jack stared in amazement, and he jumped for one of the Wu. Shego grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, why'd ya do that?" Jack whined.

"Because you'd probably just get in the way of world domination," Shego answered. "Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah!" Jack shouted. He paused for a second. "I'm going back to my house!" he declared. He stormed out of the temple with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Baby!" Shego called after him.

"Forget about him, Shego. Once I control all the Shen Gong Wu, he won't be able to do anything to stop me," Diego said. A black aura surrounded the Emperor Scorpion.

Back at Nakasumi Toys…

"I think we all know what we've gotta do," Kim said. "Omi, we need to use the tiger claws to stop Diego!"

"Right! Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi shouted. Before he could open a portal, the claws flew off of his hand! "Um… that's not supposed to do that." The Golden Tiger Claws ripped a portal open by themselves and went through it. As everybody stared at the strange sight, all of the Shen Gong Wu that the monks had were pulled into the portal!

"Whoah… what just happened?" Kim asked.

"I'll tell ya what just happened… we were Wu-napped!" Raimundo shouted. "That blue guy must have found the Emperor Scorpion!"

"We've gotta get to the temple and stop them!" Kimiko shouted. "Dojo, can you… hey, where's Dojo?"

"Ah man! First Rufus and now the flying dragon! What's going on here?" Ron shouted.

"Calm down, my friend. We still have this…" Omi pulled the Silver Manta Ray out of his robe.

"Um, dude, isn't that a Shen Gong Wu? I thought they were all taken just now."

"True, but whoever was using the Emperor Scorpion must have forgotten about this one. Fortunately for us… now we can get to the temple!"

Mr. Nakasumi and Ms. Kyoko were left behind while Kim and the others flew away in a giant manta ray.

Shego sighed. "Are you done yet?" she asked Diego.

"Be patient. I want to have all of the Shen Gong Wu, which means I'll have to locate the rest of them." At that moment, a portal opened above them, and all of the Wu that had been taken from the monks fell out of it. "There now… I only need the Wu from Jack's house, the Eagle Scope, and then the final piece of the puzzle… the Jow-Gem." Diego let out a chuckle.

"What? I thought the gem was destroyed!" Shego protested.

"The Emperor Scorpion has total control over Shen Gong Wu… even broken ones. In theory, it should be able to repair Shen Gong Wu as well," Diego said.

"Uh-huh, yeah, _in theory_," Shego said, with emphasis on "theory".

"It WILL work," Diego said. "Just you wait…" The Golden Tiger Claws went off on their own to get the remaining Shen Gong Wu.

"Surely Jack must have something in here that I can use," Pandabubba muttered to himself. He was digging through a pile of mechanical parts in Jack's lab when the door opened.

"Who's there?" Jack shouted, with a tinge of fear in his voice. Pandabubba raised his hands in the air.

"It is me, Pandabubba," he said. "This isn't what it looks like-"

"Yeah, right! You're trying to steal my stuff so you can make your own robot army!" Jack accused. Pandabubba stared at him.

"Not quite, although I was looking for a giant robot with which to smash the Shaolin warriors," Pandabubba replied.

"Oh… well… that's okay, I guess." Jack walked farther into the lab and picked up a spare helipack that was lying near the door.

"How many of those do you need?" Pandabubba asked. Jack ignored the question and walked to the back of the room.

"Here we go… my ultimate Jack-Bot!" Pandabubba looked up and saw a giant robot with a head that looked like Jack's. "So, what do you think?" Jack asked Pandabubba.

"It's exactly what we need," Pandabubba said with an evil grin.

"What do you think you are doing? You've missed two more Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya screamed. Chase Young just ignored the spirit.

"I do not need either of them, therefore I don't have to get them," Young replied. At that moment, a portal opened in the room, and the Eagle Scope was sucked in!

"Noooo!" Wuya shouted. She followed it through the portal right before it closed. Chase Young sighed.

"She'll be back," he thought to himself.

At the same time, a portal opened above the jewelry store in Tokyo. The pieces of the Jow-Gem pulled themselves together and floated towards the portal. Rufus and Dojo watched.

"That can't be good. Wu don't just start floating by themselves," Dojo said. Rufus squeaked and nodded in agreement. "We've gotta make sure everything's all right," Dojo declared. Rufus squeaked. "Er… I don't speak naked mole rat," Dojo told Rufus. Rufus grumbled something about dragons, and then he jumped after the Jow-Gem. "Hey, wait for me!" Dojo called. He slithered after Rufus and jumped into the portal before it closed.

"Behold, Shego! My plan is coming together!" Diego shouted. "I will use the Jow-Gem to fuse all of the Shen Gong Wu into one ultimate weapon! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Wuya floated up to Diego. "I should've known you were behind this," she said. "You were always about the Shen Gong Wu. At least I have my own powers."

Diego glared at her. "Be quiet, Wuya. You're in no position to talk to me like that. I'm moments away from ruling the world, and you're just a spirit who couldn't defeat a bunch of kids!" This made Wuya shut up.

Finally, all of the Shen Gong Wu were in Diego's reach. "JOW-GEM!" he shouted. A blue light covered the entire area, sucking all of the Shen Gong Wu into the gem except for the Emperor Scorpion. The Jow-Gem floated into Diego's hand, and with another flash of blue light, a suit made of Shen Gong Wu encased Diego's body. At that moment, Jack and Pandabubba arrived in the giant robot.

"Dude… what did he do?" Jack wondered.

"I have achieved ultimate power!" Diego answered. "Eye of Dashi!" A gem on his chest unleashed a bolt of lightning at the robot. Jack and Pandabubba were completely fried, and the machine fell apart.

"Ow," Jack muttered before falling on his back, unconscious.

"Nobody can stop me now!" Diego shouted.

"Wrong!" cried Omi. He jumped out of the cockpit and aimed himself at Diego. Apparently Diego had seen the attack coming, because he stepped out of the way and let Omi hit the ground.

"I saw that coming," Diego said. "I now have the power of the Crystal Glasses!"

"I forgot about those," Omi complained, rubbing his head.

"Omi! You're alive!" Dojo shouted. He slithered over and hugged his bald-headed friend.

"Dojo! Where were you?"

"Long story. Right now we have Diego to deal with," Dojo answered. The other three monks jumped out of the manta ray and charged at Diego. Rufus ran to Ron.

"Rufus, buddy! You had me worried!" Ron said. Rufus squeaked affectionately.

"Come on, Ron, let's help them out," Kim said.

"On it KP." Ron followed Kim into the battle. Shego just sat and watched… Diego seemed to have it covered. He could predict when and where the enemy would be, and he had all sorts of attacks he could use.

"Face it… you people can't stop me! Sword of the Storm!" Diego shouted. A tornado appeared on the battlefield. It moved around, throwing all of the good guys into the air. The tornado stopped when Wuya's eyes started to glow.

"Ah, I am sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!" she cried out. Dojo was shaking so much that he was bouncing around the area.

"The Dice of Dashi," Diego said, looking into the future to see what Wuya would say. "Those will make a nice addition to my collection of Wu. Emperor Scorpion!" Diego raised his arm, and the Dice of Dashi fell from the sky.

"We can't let him get another Shen Gong Wu! Someone grab the dice!" Dojo shouted. Kim and Ron jumped at the opportunity, and soon all three of them were holding the Dice of Dashi.

"What? How did you do that?" Diego asked.

"I can do anything," Kim answered.

"Yeah, and I'm her sidekick, which means… um… actually, that means nothing…"

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kim shouted.

"Gah! How did you… never mind. So, what's the challenge?" Diego asked.

Kim noticed the Shaolin temple nearby. "The first person to find the dice inside the temple wins. Oh, and there's one more thing… you have to give Drakken control of his body."

"Alright, KP!" Ron said. He paused for a second. "What're we doing again?"

"What? If I do that, there's no way I can win!" Diego whined. "Will he still have my powers?"

"If you mean the freaky suit of armor, then yes," Kim answered. Ron stared at her.

"Um, KP… that's how he's beating us! We can't let him have the armor."

"Don't worry, Ron. Drakken won't be smart enough to know how to use it."

"Oh yeah, good point."

Diego sighed. "Fine, I accept these cruel and unusual conditions. What are you two going to wager?"

"Wager?" Ron asked.

"We still have the Silver Manta Ray," Kim answered. "We'll wager that against your Emperor Scorpion." The Silver Manta Ray shrank down to normal size and flew into Kim's hands.

"How come you know all about these showdown thingies?" Ron asked.

"Because I paid attention when Master Fung was explaining them," Kim answered.

"Enough chat," Diego said. "Let's get this started already. Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly, the Shaolin temple grew into a huge grey fortress. A giant stone wall rose from the ground, surrounding the temple and preventing anybody from leaving. The Dice of Dashi floated through the front door and became lost in the many corridors of the Shaolin temple.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!" Kim and Diego shouted. Suddenly, Drakken's eyes and skin color returned to normal. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked.

"Ron, hold on to this," Kim said as she tossed the Silver Manta Ray at him. Kim and Drakken ran into the building, leaving Ron with a blank stare on his face.

"Um… I think you might wanna get in the game, partner," Clay told Ron.

"Um… right! Silver Manta Ray!" Ron shouted. Clay slapped his forehead. Ron threw the manta ray to the ground and watched as it became huge. Then, he jumped in and crashed into the wall of the temple. "Stupid thing… it's not doing what I want it to!" Ron complained. He was messing with all of the controls, and accidentally fired missiles at the wall. Surprisingly, nothing happened. "Cool… indestructible building," Ron thought.

Inside the temple, Drakken was just realizing the full potential of his armor. He had figured out how to use the Jetbootsu and the Eye of Dashi. Still, Kim was way ahead of him.

"Gah… I will get you, Kim Possible!" he shouted. He fired lightning blasts at Kim as she ran up the stairs. He was paying more attention to the blasting and less attention to his surroundings… causing him to go right through a wall. "Hey… that didn't hurt!" he realized. He found himself floating through the walls effortlessly. "This must be another effect of the armor! Badical!"

Outside, Ron was just figuring out how to make the manta ray go up. He was trying to get to the top of the temple because he figured that's where the dice would be. Down below, the Shaolin warriors watched him trying to keep the machine steady. "Rufus, do you have any idea how to work this thing?" Ron asked. The naked mole rat jumped out of Ron's pocket and commandeered the controls, flying the plane effortlessly. "Showoff," Ron muttered.

Kim was running down a hallway searching for the dice. All she saw were bridges, staircases, and walls. She was about to run across a bridge in the middle of the tower when the stone crumbled underneath her! She got out her hair-dryer just in time to save herself from falling on some sharp spikes at the bottom of the pit. She looked up and saw Drakken floating at the highest point of the tower.

"Be seeing you, Possible," he said. He fired another lightning blast, but Kim pulled herself into the corridor and the blast opened a hole in the ground.

"How big is this place?" Kim asked herself.

Rufus piloted the manta ray past an open window. "Hey Rufus, stop here. I've had enough of this. Let's just use the stairs." Rufus jumped back in Ron's pocket. Ron was about to jump out of the manta ray when Drakken appeared in front of him!

"The buffoon? This will be too easy!" Drakken cried. Before he could fire a lightning blast, Ron pushed the button he had used earlier. Two missiles detached from the bottom of the manta ray and flew towards Drakken. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared… Drakken was still there. "Oooooo! This armor is good!" Drakken exclaimed. He looked around for Ron, but he had disappeared along with the Silver Manta Ray.

"That should've taken care of him, but just in case it worked as a distraction," Ron told Rufus. Rufus nodded. Ron was running up another flight of stairs. "Hey look! The dice!"

"Buffoon!" Drakken shouted from the bottom of the stairs. There was a flash of lightning, and Drakken was in front of Ron! "Oh, this works," Drakken said.

"Rufus! Distraction!" Ron shouted. Rufus jumped into Drakken's face… the only part of his body that wasn't covered by armor!

"Gah! Stupid weasel thing!" Drakken shouted. By the time he had gotten Rufus off his face, Ron had jumped for the dice. He wasn't nearly close to the dice. "Haha! You think you got game, buffoon! You ain't got game!"

"But I do!" Kim shouted from behind him. She aimed her lipstick at Drakken and covered him with Wade's elastic constricting agent. "Ron, now!"

Ron grabbed the dice, and in a flash of light, the temple reverted back to normal.

"You did it!" Omi cried out.

"Yes… yes I did," Ron said, more to himself than to Omi.

"Looks like your plan is foiled," Kim said to Diego. She placed the Emperor Scorpion on her wrist and activated it.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Diego shouted. His armor exploded into all of the Shen Gong Wu that had made it up.

"Booyah! We won!" Ron shouted. He looked at the dice that were still in his hand. "So… what do the Dice of Dashi do, anyway? Do you just roll them?"

"NO!" shouted the monks, but it was too late. Ron had released the dice on the ground. The result was two ones. "Uh-oh. Snake eyes. That can't be good," Ron said. A dome of energy appeared around the dice, and it grew bigger until it had covered everything. Everybody was temporarily blinded.

When Kim could see again, all of the Shen Gong Wu were gone, and Drakken's skin had returned to normal. "Well, there's one thing we don't have to worry about," she said.

"What happened?" Drakken asked. Shego grabbed him and activated her jetpack.

"Later, princess," she called to Kim as they flew away. The monks ran into the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Aha! So that's where all the Shen Gong Wu went!" Omi exclaimed.

"Not exactly. We're missing some," Raimundo corrected.

"I guess all of the Shen Gong Wu were returned to their owners," Kimiko said.

"That don't explain where the Dice of Dashi, Orb of Concealment, and the Jow-Gem went," Clay pointed out. At this point, Master Fung stepped out of the temple.

"Perhaps those Shen Gong Wu weren't meant to exist," he explained.

"Hey, where were you when we were having the showdown?" Ron asked Master Fung. Before he could answer, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I saw the whole thing. Way to go, guys!" Wade congratulated.

"Your friends were most impressive in the showdown," Omi said, trying to get a view of Wade.

"Hey, little guy," Wade said to Omi. "Sorry, but Kim and Ron have a mission. Professor Dementor has created a doomsday device."

"Oh, great. He's starting to copy Drakken," Kim said. "We'll be right there. Do you have transportation for us?"

"We'd be glad to give you a ride," Kimiko offered.

"Never mind, Wade. We've got transport. Just beam us the location and we'll be there."

"You got it, Kim." Wade brought up a map on the Kimmunicator's screen with a red blip on it.

"Somebody need a ride?" Dojo asked. He grew to his full size. "Or do some people still have dragon issues?" Dojo got close to Ron and gave him a suspicious look.

"No… I'm good," said Ron nervously. Rufus hid in Ron's pocket. Kim and Ron jumped onto Dojo, waving goodbye as they flew into the sunset. The monks could hear Ron complaining in the distance. "Stop the undulating…"

Meanwhile, behind the temple, Jack and Pandabubba were crawling out from under the remains of the robot. Jack was coughing up soot.

"I blame you for this," Jack said. He then activated his helipack and flew off, leaving Pandabubba standing there.

"Why do people keep doing that?"

THE END… for now.

Author's notes: Thanks for everybody's support! (Even though I haven't gotten many replies…)

Anyway, I'm planning on at least two more stories to follow up this one. Tell me what you thought. Give me ideas. Come on, contribute! I don't care how harsh you are… as long as you make a valuable contribution.


End file.
